1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a battery pack capable of improving a heat dissipation property.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery, which can be charged and discharged, may be used repeatedly. The secondary battery may include at least one battery cell that can be used in a portable small-sized electronic apparatus, e.g., a cellular phone, a notebook computer, a computer, a camera, a camcorder, and the like, or used in a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells, e.g., in a motor driving power supply of a high-power hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), electric vehicle (EV), and the like.